Fair Maiden's Kiss
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Cedric/Hermione. After the Yule Ball, Cedric finds Hermione crying and decides to cheer her up. Could it possibly lead to more? Will Cedric get his Fair Maiden's kiss? OneShot.


A/N: Cedric Diggory NEVER died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we'll just say that Harry was the only one who touched the port-key

A/N: Cedric Diggory NEVER died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we'll just say that Harry was the only one who touched the port-key.

Hermione Granger felt angry. How could he do that to her?! Ronald Weasley, that insufferable git! She screamed inside.

He had blown up, saying that going to the Yule Ball with Viktor was a mistake, because he only saw one thing in Hermione, and it was the possibility of sex. She knew it wasn't true. Viktor was a nice boy, he cared for her _and_ felt attraction to her. Unlike most of the boys she had met.

She was insulted that Ron had implied that she couldn't get a famous Quidditch star to look at her, with out him thinking 'oh, someone easy'. It infuriated her.

She was now wondering the grounds of Hogwarts in a rage, trying to walk off her anger. However, this was a difficult task as she was still wearing her high-heels and her ball gown.

She stopped, realising she had reached the lake. "Argh!" She yelled out to no one.

Taking out her wand, she transfigured a fallen tree trunk into a seat. She sat heavily, practically ripping off her shoes and throwing them aside.

Her head fell into her hands and she began sobbing. How could Ron, the boy she thought she could end up marrying, treat her like that? How could he think those things? More importantly, was she that unimportant to him that he couldn't ask her to the ball himself?

Rain began to fall softly and Hermione thought she heard someone's footsteps behind her. "Go away." She said, although it was muffled by her hands.

"Are you alright?" A soft male voice asked.

"No, now leave me alone." She said, hunching over more.

"I saw that argument, Weasley was being a real prat."

"I said, GO AWAY." She said forcefully.

"He's just jealous, and I can see why." She finally whipped around to face the voice and gasped in surprise. "You're very pretty, do you know that?"

She shook her head. The rain was falling harder now.

"Perhaps we should go inside; I wouldn't want such a pretty girl to get soaked to the bone." She was still staring at him in surprise.

"Did you – did you follow me here?"

"Yeah," Cedric Diggory grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why aren't you with your date? I thought she would be more important."

"Not really, see, we had an argument, over the smallest thing, and she broke it off with me." He said.

"Oh, my condolences?" She offered.

He chuckled. "No, she was too bitchy anyway. She kept getting angry at the smallest things and I think she was using me for her popularity." He said grimly. "Oh well, are we going to go inside or what?"

"No, I'll stay out here, I think; you can go if you want. I don't care anymore."

"Well, if you're staying then so am I." He said, transfiguring a chair much like hers.

"You don't have to –"

"Ah, but I want to."

"Why? Shouldn't you be off flirting with some girl and then proceeding into the nearest broom closet and snogging the life out of her?"

He laughed. "Well, what do you think I'm _here_ for?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows as he cast a shielding charm above them both.

Her jaw dropped open. "You sound just like Ron!"

His eyes widened. "I was just kidding, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

She suddenly started laughing. "That was priceless! You should've seen your face!"

He looked relieved. "Oh thank Merlin! I thought you were about to get emotional on me!"

"Well, you can breathe easy, I don't intend on it."

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind _some_ emotions." He said slyly.

"Oh, Mr. Diggory, and what would they be?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe I can show you, eh, Miss Granger?"

"Oh really?" She smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"A challenge! Aha! Well, then Fair Maiden, prepare to know what lust feels like!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and leaning over her.

"Mr. Diggory!" She suddenly shouted, a grin on her lips as he jumped back in surprise.

After regaining his composure and running a hand through his hair he asked, "Yeah?" A boyish grin coming to his lips.

"No you don't, I'm not going to let it be that easy!"

"Well, I _do_ love a challenge." His grin widened.

"Well then, a challenge I am, it is hard for a girl to feel lust for someone who doesn't have her heart."

"Ah, but I will, Hermione Granger, I shall win you over. I will get the Fair Maiden's kiss. You will see."

She smirked. "Good luck, Cedric Diggory." And with that, she picked up her shoes and bolted for the castle.

Hermione stood cheering with the rest of the crowd as Harry was presented with the Tri-Wizard trophy. On the stand next to him, the other three champions stood in their order; Cedric – second, Viktor – third and Fleur – fourth.

She watched as Harry, although scarred and worried, looked happy as he held the trophy high and grinned around at everyone.

Finally, when the presentation was over, everyone ate one last dinner in the Great Hall with the students from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang.

Hermione sat at the table listening intently as Harry relayed the events of the third and final task.

"I saw my parents." He finished quietly. "They got the port-key ready for me."

"Harry…" She began.

"No, Hermione, I know, I know they can never come back, that they're dead, but it was them, I wouldn't have a clue how it was possible, but it happened." He said, cutting her off.

She glanced at her watch. "Shoot! I've got to go!"

"Where're you off to?" Ron asked her, pulling her back down as she made to stand.

"None of your business." She snapped. They had been walking on egg shells the past few weeks because of the Yule Ball incident.

"You're off to go see Krum!" He bit back.

"No, actually, I'm not. It might surprise you to hear that I'm off to find Neville. We've got an assignment for Herbology to work on."

"Oh." He said as she walked off briskly.

She was, in fact, meeting Neville. They had an assignment to do with some exotic plant that could produce shadows.

As she reached the library, Neville was smiling like an idiot.

"Hello Hermione." He grinned. She smiled back. "You'll never guess what just happened. Hannah Abbot asked me to go to Hogsmeade!" He told her, shifting excitedly on his feet.

"Oh, Neville, that's great! She's a lovely girl." She gushed.

"I know. Oh, by the way, there aren't any books in here on the Planitis El Sora. I've asked Dumbledore about it, he said he'd get us some books on it… Something about an old friend of his having rare books."

"Does that mean we're not working tonight?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

She nodded, _finally, some free time._

He left in a hurry and Hermione was free to wander the Library.

She was engrossed in a book about some thing or other, when the doors opened and someone slipped inside, going completely unnoticed by the reading girl.

The figure stepped behind her silently, still unnoticed, and quickly snatched the book out of her hands.

Her head snapped up. "Oy! I was reading that!" She said in an angry whisper.

"I thought it was about time you had some fun."

"Cedric, I was reading!" She glared at him, he just grinned.

"I know, but now you're not. And I have a kiss to win."

She blushed crimson, out of both anger and embarrassment. "I don't care."

"Yes you do. Come on, Hermione, surely you have time for the guy who's trying his hardest and been planning for months to win your heart." He gave her a puppy-dog look.

She took in his look. "Fine." She relented, letting him lead her out of the library.

He pulled her toward the lake, watching as she moved uncertainly. _Merlin, she's beautiful._ He mused.

He had first noticed her at the world cup, when they had traveled together. He thought she was pretty, but not much more than Harry Potter's friend. Then he had seen her in action; fighting with Ron and getting flustered at small things. He had been ultimately turned on by her anger.

He'd wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but Krum had gotten in first. And then there was Ron Weasley. She liked him, but Cedric could tell he was completely oblivious. Ron Weasley didn't deserve Hermione Granger.

Cedric lead Hermione to that very spot at the lake they had talked on the night of the Yule Ball.

"Why here?" She asked, looking around in awe at the floating candles and comfortable looking seats.

"Sentimental reasons." He replied simply.

"Oh. It's… wonderful!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Ron had never done anything like this for her… _Maybe,_ Cedric thought. _Just maybe I have a chance._

Suddenly realising their close proximity, Hermione pulled away from him, embarrassment in the form of a red hot flush gracing her cheeks.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Don't be." He grinned roguishly at her.

She flushed more, if even possible. They sat in the chairs.

"Cedric, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why _me_? I mean, I'm not exactly the prettiest of the lot, and you could get any girl you want…" She trailed off.

"Well, you see it's just that, Hermione; you aren't every other girl. You're prettier, beautiful. You're smart. And, the one girl I can't have." He added the last bit quietly.

She snorted. "I am far beyond beautiful; I can't even get Ron to notice me! And I know I'm smart, but most boys find it annoying… and, are you telling me, that you're going after me for the _challenge_?" She accused.

"Firstly, you _are_ beautiful, especially when you're mad. Secondly, Ron doesn't deserve you, if he can't see what's in front of him! Thirdly, I like my girls smart and lastly, I find you intriguing… challenging, but not just because you deny me, you challenge me and it makes me feel normal." He finished with a grin.

She blushed. Again. "Well, don't you like feeling special?"

He let out a humorless bark of laughter. "Not really. I'm sick of being seen as _The_ Cedric Diggory; totally hot, but no brains because he wastes all his energy on sports. That's _not_ me."

"Well, at least you're not seen as 'Hermione Granger, brains behind the Trio!' It's ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "Not to mention that fact that all Ron and Harry see as is one of the blokes. Do I _look_ manly to you?!"

"They are fools! You are amazingly beautiful, smart and kind… But also feisty and sometimes scary. It's a real turn on." He regretted that last sentence and looked down embarrassed.

She started giggling. It was uncharacteristically girly. He laughed at her.

"I had no idea you felt _that_ way about me, Cedric!" She said in an overly girly voice, snorting in actual laughter at the way she sounded.

He watched her amused as she doubled over in laughter. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Hermione, why is it so funny?"

She stopped. "You were being serious?"

"Um, yeah." He replied.

"Oh, well, I guess it was funny because it's _me_ you were talking about…"

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because… well, I don't know, Cedric! I'm Hermione Granger, goodie-two-shoes! No one would ever think that of me!" She was suddenly standing, anger seething from within.

"Well the maybe you better start believing it, because you're absolutely gorgeous to me, I don't care if you're a supposed 'goodie-two-shoes' as you call it, and I am attracted to Hermione Granger!" He bellowed the last part out.

She stood staring at him in awe. She was blushing like mad, feeling very self-conscious around this guy who… liked _her_ so much.

"Wow." She finally said.

He sighed. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment, "no."

He took her hands in his, looking her in the eye. "Hermione, I really, really, truly like you. Just because you're you. Not because you're Harry Potter's brainy friend, but because you're smart, beautiful and bloody well feisty. Ron Weasley doesn't deserve you! He doesn't know what he's got." He finished, his cheeks flushed in anger and passion.

"Cedric," She sighed, slipping her hands out of his.

He captured them again quickly. "No, listen to me, Hermione, he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't realise what has been right in front of him."

"You said that already." She mumbled, looking down that their hands. Merlin, they fit perfectly.

"Then it must be twice as true." He said.

She blushed. "It's only because Ron is young and immature… It's not his fault… He just doesn't see…"

"Look," He sighed, dropping her hands. "Just forget I said anything." He began walking back towards the castle.

She thought about it. He was right. Ron was blind. He couldn't see how much she liked him. And what if Ron didn't like her back?

Should she give up someone who liked her very much for someone who wasn't quite sure? He really did care about her, after all…

No, she shouldn't give him up.

"Cedric, wait!" She yelled after him. She ran to catch up to him, just as he stopped walking, not bothering to turn around and give any sign of hope on his face.

She reached him, unsure of what to do. So, she did the best thing she could; she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, stood on her toes and kissed him.

His eyes widened in shock at her boldness, but then fluttered shut in pure bliss as their mouths moved against each other. He nipped at her lip, pulling her close by the waist, her hands tangled in his copper brown locks.

She replied to the nip by letting him deepen the kiss, feeling completely right.

They broke apart, gasping for the air their lungs desired. "Wow." He said.

"Yeah." She breathed.

She smiled at him. "Looks like you got your kiss."

"Yes, and I hope there's many more to come." He said slyly, winking at her.

She felt herself blush. He chuckled seeing this. "You really do look cute when you're blushing." He whispered in her ear. She went rigid.

"Cute? **CUTE?!**" She yelled.

His eyes widened. Apparently, his Fair Maiden didn't like being called cute. And then, Cedric ran.


End file.
